Monkey See
The sky above was pitch black, the sea sleepy and calm. The waves harmonically brushing off the cold stone walls of the Brest Shatterdome. Gallus staggered out, its shell gleamed a pale red like that of a drained rose, its brass knuckles clenched, within each fist five obsidite talons await its prey. Behind, Zodiac marched, a titan even for Jaegers standards. Upon further inspection one would see the many scars lining the giant's magnesium-steel alloy hull, covered under layers and layers of seaweed green paint, revealing Zodiac's previous meetings with the Devil. 'Alright rangers, nothing special today, just a duo of Category VI. I want a quick and clean kill.' the radio buzzed, drowning the monotonous hum of the many machineries and systems that support these war machines. Sofie knew this had been directed at her, after all she with her sister Andrea had been there to mourn with what was been left of the city over the dead, the wounded and the lost. She remembered leaving the city in a rusty old V-50 Jumphawk, looking down over the devastated city of Galway, a testament of her failure. Even when everyone had resigned to the grim reality of the Kaiju War, Sofie held on. Determined that she could have averted the problem if she Sofie had intercepted the Kaiju earlier, or if she had just Sofie stopped trying to lure it out to sea and just tackled the beast head on. Two pairs of rangers died that day trying to stop the Kaiju, SOFIE maybe they would have prevented the catastrophe if she had swapped places with any of them. 'SOFIE!' Her eyes flipped open immediately, beaded in sweat. She turned towards Andrea, her voice shaking, 'What have I done, I am so-', an impact as strong as a falling mountain swung into the side of Gallus Seer, knocking the air out of Sofie lungs. Yanking herself up, she was greeted by the sound of thunder crackling above, a curtain of rain had reduce the once endless sea into a grey blur. 'Where are we?", Sofie exhaled scanning the new landscape. "DAMMIT, YOU WERE CHASING THE RABBIT AGAIN!", Andrea screamed. Her voice a mixture of sorrow and rage. "WHILE YOU WERE IN DREAM LAND, A CAT V, AMBUSHED US." "How- Where is Zest Zodiac?" "DEAD, Or something I don't know anymore. LOCCENT wont respond because of this witch storm.", desperation crippling Andrea's voice. A crimson red glare suddenly floods into the con-pod. Above them, a silvery hunched back bipedal shadow towers over, its eyes blood red bleeding into the rain between the two skyscrapers. "Zest?", Sofie softly calls out. The unnerving static response of the communicator is the answer she dreaded. Gallus reeled back, its claws unhinged, before unleashing a fury of swipes against the intruder. Each swipe digging deeper and deeper. Blue blood began to spill forth, a rare smile forms onto Sofie's face. "C'est bien, we finally caught the prey!", Andrea yelled in victory. Then the kaiju moved. Its left arm whipped out like a snake, grasping onto the shoulder of Gallus' right arm, before pulling its shadowy form towards it, chomping it off and leaping into the dark. Screaming in pain, Gallus swung its remaining arm wide, in a wild attempt at catching the Kaiju off guard. It had vanished. "Putain! We were did it go?! Andrea which direction is this?", Sofie shouts in frustation. Andrea promptly dials something into the controller. "Thats north... thats where... the Shatterdome is. I think we should retreat for now to the other the Shatterdome in Britain, we won't be able to challenge it even if we are able to catch up to it." "No. It's our job to make sure that no Kaiju is able reach shore, I won't let history repeat. Let's go!" Category:Days of Dissonance